Mock Bottom
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Brittany takes notice of an embarrassing trait about the new fruit they recovered! Lots of giggling ensues!
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's POV**

"Whoa, there's a lot of liquid in this one!" Alph enthused.

Charlie nodded, "Indeed it is."

"And the seed we discovered! Wow! I hope we find more of these!"

I observed the fruit more as I listened to the guys. Then I just couldn't help but notice something a little… inapt.

Unable to keep it to myself I giggled aloud, "Tee hee hee!"

So of course this catches Alph and Charlie's attention.

"What's so funny Brittany?" Charlie asked.

"This fruit…" I continued laughing; I was embarrassed to say it. But I wanted to explain myself.

Alph looked at the fruit, then back at me, "Yeah?"

I put my hand over my mouth and wondered my eyes away from him, "It looks like a bottom." I muttered so quietly what I had said was barely audible.

"Huh?" Alph leaned closer to me, "I can't hear you."

At this point, I was just giggling like crazy. I couldn't stop myself. "Hee hee! This fruit looks like a bottom!" I boldly stated, and stood there prepared to face the reactions to my indiscretion.

Alph made a funny expression and looked at the fruit again. Charlie had a look on his face that said 'really Brittany?' At the same time he seemed like he was trying to absorb what I had just said.

I laughed so hard, their expressions killed me!

Alph turned back to me with that same expression, "Wow, Brittany." He started to laugh too, "What made you notice that?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry." I chuckled out, with my cheeks heating up.

Charlie gave his opinion, "I guess this means we should call this thing 'Mock Bottom' now. Hahaha!"

Laughter swept the ship, what have I done? Hee hee! This will be an interesting one to explain back at Koppai.

Alph shook his head, "Geez Captain."

Later that night when everyone had gone to sleep, I wrote in my journal.

_The specimen is slightly fuzzy, has a high juice content, and has a hardy pit that should travel well back to Koppai. And as a scientist, I cannot and should not remark that it looks exactly like a bottom, hee hee! But I did! Tee hee hee! Alph and Charlie thought so too once I put it in their minds. I feel a bit guilty now that they're never going to look at this fruit so innocently again. At the same time, it's so funny! Tee hee hee!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is yet another Brittany one shot! **

**I might want to add a second chapter to this. Focusing on the reactions to the Koppaites when they bring it back. Haha! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alph's POV**

Two days after we returned from our wild vacation, many Koppaites wanted us to give speeches of the various fruits we found. We readily agreed, always happy to share our stories.

The job was left mostly to Brittany and me, because Captain Charlie's occupation had caught up to him and was already getting him busy.

"This adorable specimen was the first thing we found on this planet that wasn't gigantic! These little red globes are the perfect size for our hands and the juice inside makes a good meal. This makes a perfect sustenance for the lunchbox!" Brittany had summed up a tiny fruit we called the Juicy Gaggle.

Pictures and notes were taken at a rapid rate. We paused for a minute or two to let the viewers do what they had to do before moving to the next fruit.

Without looking ahead, Brittany had started to address the next fruit, "Now everyone, over here we have… uh…"

"It's the Mock Bottom." I whispered to her whilst trying to keep a straight face. We stopped in front of the fruit. With everyone listening intently.

She whispered back, "I know… but should I call it that?" She giggled a little.

"So what's this one called?" Someone asked loud from the crowd.

Brittany hesitated, "Um yes… It's called." She took a deep breath, "Mock Bottom."

Confused looks and curiosity words were swapped among the crowd.

"Why do you call it that?" Came an expected question.

Me and Brittany stood there, ready to say it and face the consequences of our imagination.

I cleared my throat, "We called it that because of how it looks."

Everyone eyed it carefully for a few seconds before a few people started to 'get it'. It didn't take long after that for all minds to 'go there.'

Hilarity was high, and so were the interrogation levels.

"Why would you guys think of that?"

"Who would've thought our heroes could have such wild ingenuities?"

"Of all things it had to look like that!"

None of these questions or statements were said with seriousness. Everyone was laughing, all the while Brittany and I were left feeling embarrassed. Even though this whole thing was HER fault, I took the heat with her. Because that's what you do when you love someone right? I couldn't just throw her under the bus.

"Um… yes, well anyway!" Brittany collected herself, "The specimen is slightly fuzzy and has a high juice content."

So everyone went back to their cameras and notepads, the laughter had been reduced to quiet snickering. Fortunately, this would be our last review for today. So we didn't have to be here for much longer.

"At least everyone will go back home on a happy note." Brittany muttered to me.

"Yeah, that's true." I replied, "But now everyone thinks we're… you know."

"Who cares? We saved the planet!"

She then announced, "Well, that's all the time we have for today! Be careful on your way home everyone!"

"Thank you all very much for your attention." I said right after.

We walked as quickly as we could away from the site without trying to make it too obvious we were in a hurry. Once we were a good distance away, we slowed our pace.

"That was embarrassing." Brittany chuckled.

I took her hand, "At least it's over."

"Yes… but."

"What's the matter?"

"Tomorrow we might have to do the other one, Lesser Mock Bottom."

I had completely forgotten about that, "Shoot." I laughed a little.

"Looks like it'll be another day tomorrow." She teased.

"Oh dear." I replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Author's Note: So this didn't turn out to be a one shot after all! Hahaha! XD**

**Then again I did say I wanted to make another chapter on this one. Hey, maybe I'll make another one! XD **

**Hahahaha this is so fun! :DDDD**

**Stay tuned! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittany's POV**

_"'This fruit's flesh is soft and pale yellow. It's juicy and has a sweet-sour flavor. I must also note that it's shaped almost exactly like a baby's bottom. What the scientific merit of this observation is, I have no idea. While the scientific merit of this observation is debatable, the adorability is not."_

The Lesser Mock Bottom was basically a mini version of Mock Bottom; it is a wonder if the two are linked.

Presenting this one to the public was easier, people chuckled like they did last time. But then again, everything is always tougher in the beginning. Besides, everyone thought it was cute.

"Any questions?" I asked the audience.

A hand went up in the middle, I acknowledged the person.

"Yeah, just how many butt lookalikes did you guys bring back from this place?"

Everyone sputtered out laughter at how blatant this guy was, but I couldn't help but laugh myself. Alph couldn't either.

"Just these two." Alph replied humorously.

"I like how one is bigger than the other." Someone else said, just to be funny most likely.

After that, the witty statements just kept coming,

"Where did you find these fruits? At the BOTTOM of the planet?"

"I bet you guys had to put these at the REAR of the storage!"

As the crowd amused themselves with their puns, Alph and I slinked away quickly and as quietly as we could.

"Those people…" I giggled.

Alph shook his head, "Hey, you know how they can get sometimes. Too bad that Charlie isn't here to see all this."

Shrugging I replied, "You know how he is with his missions."

"True… Say Brittany, do you ever wonder what the Captain's life is like with all that craziness?"

"Not really, but it sure explains a lot."

Laughing, we headed back to our homes. Glad to now have that second embarrassing fruit… well… BEHIND us. Tee hee hee!

* * *

**Author's Note: Bahaha! XD Bad puns aplenty! **

**XDDDD Nyan!**

**So yeah, I know this was kinda short. But it was enjoyable to write nonetheless. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**C'est la vie! ^_^ Nya! **

**See Nya next time!**


End file.
